oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lump in Your Throat
Out of the Frying Pan into the Fire The Bastion of Betwixt used to be an antique burg in the vast ocean of East Blue, a place which is the business center of vendors, the harbor of all men, such as; merchants, pirates, marine officers and others, who are probing for seasons, sheets, whiskey, and victuals; for a separate destination. The town is withal kenned as “Saints’ Sanctuary”; which legends say there is an antediluvian deer whose blood can restore many types of wounds or illnesses. Thus, whoever peregrinates the town will develop into more prosperous; wealth, body, mind, and soul. Many tourists gather to the island sailing in pursuit of the antique town and discern the archaic architecture. About a millennium ago, afore the structure of the Bastion of Betwixt, the Ancient Land was comprised of diminutive villages comprising various kinds of indigenous groups plenary of varies with one another; the era called “century of sorrow”. Because illimitable wars, one-third of the cumulative population of these villages were casualties of war; covered with starvation and an outbreak of untreated disease. After the ingress of the aristocratic nobility from the northeast of East Blue, which was one member of the twenty kingdoms that formed the World Government. The Great King Friedrich and his army undertook to intervene between the villages who commenced the war and announced the settlers to incinerate the carcasses of war sufferers and men with fatal maladies; so as not to become affected with others. The noble family started civilization by assembling an embankment consisting of the nobles’ castle, which enclosed their main castle besieged by countryside shrouded in mountain woodlands. They emphasized the noble orders by forming protective knights who were enlisted from local inhabitants; Thus, the incipient Old Kingdom was established; withal kenned as the “Kingdom of Betwixt”. When the reverie meeting of twenty kingdoms took stand, they announced an expanded plain in the Red Line region, there will be castles which will be occupied by distinguished households of twenty kingdoms, therefore, the field is withal kenned as the Holy Land of Mary Geoise. The Betwixt Royal Family agreed to distribute power; some of them peregrinate to the Holy Land of Mary Geoise to reside, while the others oversee the Betwixt Kingdom. Lamentably, this power drove them greed, they lived in prosperity and opulence; enslaving people outside the circumventing kingdom area. They raised high taxes on the Village Dwellers and salvaged a part of their estate crops. Until drought and epidemics struck the kingdom. People who contract the disease will find themselves permeated with skin disorders; sores and leprosy are gnawing at the bodies of those affected. The disease recurs at midnight; poor folk who are affected with the plague are in stabbing pain. One-fourth of the population of the village is blasted by plague; the particular medication is juice from the wood white deer. Some of the honorable households that reside in the castle, experienced from the scarcity; causing mass prosecution of white deer to reap the juice used for the medication. The Royal hunters went after the deer without leniency on the people who had contracted the plague; lay the results of the hunt in the front yard of the castle, inside the wall. One night, there was a Skinny Wolf starving in the forest mountains probing for prey. Amid the bushes, The Wolf found several corpses suffering from the plague. Unknown to the Wolf, he devours the remains because of starvation. Unfortunately, The Skinny Wolf contract the germ, when the carcasses were consumed, an epidemic of the plague reached its effect. The Wolf becomes truculent in natural circumventions; the ocular vision is burned; saliva drips from the mouth; it peels the scrape off and the fur slips off by itself; sensitive to noise and bright; biting all around it. The Village Dwellers who could not stand the strain of the plague they suffered, berated the noble castle in the midst of the village to take juice from the woodland deer they took. With burning vexation, Village Dwellers flocked to the kingdom with beacons, pitchers, long-barrel guns; anything that can a weapon. The noise of the Village Dwellers cries and mortar bursts were observed from outside the doorway of the noble hall. With the puissance of the roar of the marchers, they crushed down the extensive hall gate. Village Dwellers flocked to infiltrate the noble mansion; inundate the noble orders. The rebels began to riot moreover to crawl the docks and sculptures inside the mansion while looting valuables belonging to the mansion; they craved to force down the acquisitive royal households. The palace sentinels surrendered; raise their supplies as a denotement of vanquishment. The strikers sought to force down the distinguished households to be kindled alive; spread a wooden cross of a teak tree concealed in grease, while led by a lantern to be alighted with the members of the noble household. Even later, the infected Wolf in the mountain jungles started pouncing on one of the noble guards who were sentineling outside the timber gate. It frightened one of the unbitten guards at what the Wolf had finished; then fired him with a long barrel shotgun at Wolf’s brain. The blood-splattered, wrapping one of the bitten guards. Haplessly, in the midst of the night, the plague of the wild Wolf infected one of the poached guards; Blood cells from wild wolves blend the body of the guard. The guard’s body transmuted; his ocular perceivers glowed red; his smile grinned with the magnification of fangs between his teeth; saliva dripped from his mouth; sharp fangs grow from his fingernails; his hair and skin loss. The other guard fortified his rifle towards the infected sentinel; he fired all the bullets, but his attempts are fruitless, the infected guard regenerated from the projectile then pounced on the other guard, therefore breaking a more truculent outbreak. The epidemic spread from the outlying forest to the heart of the noble palace, spreading from the village commune to the vendor market. The Village Dwellers were in the place panicked and worried, some of them vanished like moths; others close the gates of their homes and forfend their groups with makeshift weapons. Those who endeavored to elude to the ocean failed because the infected begun hunting their bodies at an agile pace. Chaos from all directions, blood, screaming, discharge firearms discerned in every village. The quiet night changed into hysteria; many oil lamps that illuminated among the society dwindled and heated their homes, most of which used wood; while the one inside the shack burned alive along with they families. At that occasion, the crowds fighting at the palace discerned the monster of the plague; they were in dread and horror. They bulwark themselves with the firearms they bear from their homes. Unfortunately, their forces are in vain because the germs that often regenerate from the monster body of the plague. The noble household in the kingdom orders the guards to execute all the rebels who were diligent assailing the freaks of the plague until there was no one left. However, abaft all the shootings, the affected creature remains. thus, they were torn to life, the palace sentinels along with noble families; ending their avaricious life. What was left of the village and the castle was only kindlings smoldering into charcoal along with a stack of corpses wrapped in blood swallowed by crows; scattered here and there. The smell of lumber burnt gas and tainted blood commixed together; outbreak monsters wander everywhere, probing for edible living subjects; albeit everything looks lifeless. Everything is only a remembrance for those who remained the plight of a woeful plague on a nebulous night with perforating cold; overwhelming the burgs which was formed from anarchy through a differ from tribe to tribe ahead of the village to village. A Snowball's Chance in Hell Don't Beat a Dead Horse Leave No Stone Unturned Category:Role-Plays Category:Onoru